


Seven Sins of John Druitt

by dancing_badly



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_badly/pseuds/dancing_badly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lust, gluttony, greed, pride, envy, wrath, sloth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Sins of John Druitt

**Author's Note:**

> a challenge entry for [tvrealm](http://tvrealm.livejournal.com) seven drabbles based on the seven sins. I did all John-centric because I have a borderline-unhealthy love of him. They are in chronological order for the series and for some I've put a timeline note. Also, I hope to follow it up with the Seven Virtues of ol Johnny

**LUST**  
He wasn't listening. They were debating something, a new technology or theory or abnormal……he hadn't been listening for a while so he couldn't be sure. He loved these moments, late evenings at her Sanctuary, settled in the library, fire roaring, a bottle of wine open and nearly empty. Sometimes he'd join their debate, but usually he just liked to watch them, letting his mind wander.

Helen knew he watched them, he saw the flush grow on throat, spreading across her chest, the way she'd unconsciously adjust the hem of her dress. He'd imagine himself walking over to their position on the couch and kneeling before her, slowly pushing up her dress to reveal her long legs and strong thighs. The intrusion would distract them both from their discussion, their sentences ending in abstract nonsense. James would shift on the couch attempting to relieve some of the discomfort of his arousal at watching John's actions. Having pushed her skirts all the way up to her waist, John would slowly move his hand towards her centre, her undergarments wet. He'd look straight at James as he pushed inside Helen, delighting as the other man alternated between watching John's hand to looking back at him.

Helen would sigh and lean against the back of the chaise, she'd begin to slide her hand up James's thigh, who had moved closer, unbuttoning his trousers and slipping her hand around his arousal. She'd begin to pump to the same rhythm as John's fingers inside her, James leaning forward, panting.

If he timed it right, and he always did in his fantasies, both James and Helen would come at the same time, his name on their lips.

 

 **GLUTTONY**  
There was an interesting side effect to John's ability, the electricity and movement he was able to control left lingering effects on the bodies of those who travelled with him. The skin tingled, hairs standing on end and a warmth beginning in the stomach and winding its way all the way down to the toes. He'd always felt it and the rush to do something after a trip, but it wasn't until he started taking Helen with him that they discovered what exactly that something was. He'd returned her to her office one evening when she turned to him and whispered "do you feel that?" before unbuttoning his pants and dragging him down to the floor, riding him like a wanton cat in heat.

To say it was intense would be an understatement, and Helen found herself bewildered by her desperate initiative. Through some most pleasurable experimentation, they discovered that utilizing John's gift could enhance and extend their lovemaking in unique ways, allowing the energy to guide them and pulse through their bodies.

 

 **GREED**  
Why did he have to decide; he wanted them both. Beautiful in mind and body, they each touched a different part of his soul. Society would cast shame upon him if he chose James, deeming it far more appropriate for him to finally make an honourable woman out of Helen. The idea of giving up either one of them, choosing one over the other, was unbearable. He wanted them both, and god bless him, he hope they wanted that too.

 

 **PRIDE**  
There was a part of John that got off on watching James try to figure out puzzles. The confusion on his face and the palatable egotism that he would indeed solve the puzzle. It lit a passion in James' eyes and his body seemed to hum with frustration and desire. It was for this reaction that John enjoyed the aftermath of his killings. Oh, he loved the actual part, the fear emanating from his victims as he stalked them, the chill along their skin as he pressed his knife against their skin, the loss of spark from their eyes as their life blood ran along his hands. It was a heady and erotic experience. But coming home after it, watching James struggle to comprehend the murders completely unaware that the culprit was the one he let seduce him nightly, that was truly worth it.

 

 **ENVY** _(Tempus)_  
"who are you jealous for!?" Helen had viciously demanded of him as he held a knife to her throat. There was no fear in her eyes regarding his answer, only curiosity and anger. He honestly did not know the answer to her question. When he'd seen them together, heard about their intimacy, rage slaked through him as a vicious jealousy. He could smell James on her skin, on her clothes, in her hair. He could see how happy they made each other. Without him. Because of him.

What remained of his logical side reminded him that Helen and James had been together numerous times before, with his full knowledge and acceptance. Yet that had been different; a different time, a different him. Yes, they had been together but he had been with them. Whether it had been him and James, him and Helen or all three together…he had been part of their lives. And now he was not.

 

 **WRATH** _(Tempus)_  
His blood boiled, rage burning a path through this veins, his mind screaming at him, body pulsing with an electric energy. He'd come in to rattle his 'friends' and ended up backing Helen into a corner, yelling obscenities, wanting to inflict the most damage he could to this woman. This woman who once used to rule his heart and his mind, the one who dared to challenge him and his actions, accusing him of sadistic crimes. 'She brought this on herself' was the lie his rage kept repeating in his mind, a pathetic excuse, but fuel to his fire nonetheless. He switched open his blade and held it against her throat, envisioning the feel of her blood as it would run down his arm, staining her dress in the process. He wanted to watch the life leave her eyes, no longer wanting to see the hurt and hate he saw there now. He pushed the blade harder into her throat, a thin line of blood beginning to form. She didn't beg, but oh he wanted her to beg; the great Helen Magnus begging for her life. Refusing to give into him, she just looked directly at him, challenging him to finish the job he came here to do. And that defiance, so essentially Helen, broke him.

 

 **SLOTH**   
_(Pavor Nocturnus)_

Stuck…he couldn't move…no emotion.

There should have been rage, sadness, or guilt….but there wasn't. There was nothing. Just emptiness.

Laying there, in the muck of the remains of humanity, John gave up.

James. Ashley. Helen.

Gone.

The only people he ever loved.

Dead.

Silence.


End file.
